Control
The Janus Control Centre is the sixteenth level in Goldeneye 007. It is the second part of the seventh mission, and takes place in Cuba. Overview James Bond and Natalya Simonova enter the underground control center in an elevator shaft, having just descended from the surface. Bond must kill the guards in the next room and take out the autoguns, then go back and retrieve Natalya. She will then go to a control console and open one of the doors in the room, allowing you access to other areas of the control center. Eventually, Bond encounters Boris Grishenko. Grishenko attempts to pull a PP7 on Bond, but fumbles it and surrenders, running off once Bond turns away. Once Bond gets Natalya inside the Control Centre, he must defend her as she reprograms the remaining Goldeneye satellite to crash. As Natalya is working, the alarm will sound and more Jungle Commandos will appear. The guards wearing the black berets wear light armor and will always target Bond, while the other reinforcements without hats or armor will always target Natalya until she is either killed or leaves the computer desk. Beware of the fact that both types of these guards have enhanced accuracy and action speed in comparison to the other idle Jungle Commandos scattered about the level. After Natalya is finished with the satellite, Bond sends Natalya back to the surface while he attempts to go after Trevelyan. As Bond goes for the elevator to go deeper into the Janus secret base, he encounters Trevelyan, who is in another elevator; Trevelyan will shoot at Bond and taunt him as he attempts to shoot back. Weapons PP7 Special Issue D5K Deutsche Cougar Magnum (Natalya) Remote Mine Enemies Jungle Commando Drone Guns (Secret and 00 agent difficulties only) Alec Trevelyan Boris Grishenko Trivia *This is the only level where enemy appearances increase in difficulty. In Secret and 00 agent difficulties, Drone Guns are added, unlike regular Agent. This is a substitute for not adding more objectives in this level as difficulty increased. *Boris runs to a small barred room and disappears after you encounter him. If you follow him, he will lead you to some body armor. *If you turn on the cheats Turbo mode and Slow animation, you can get locked in the lift with Alec while he tries to escape; the only way to leave the lift is when the guards open the door to shoot you. *If Boris is killed before meeting up with Natalya, Natalya will refuse to reprogram the GoldenEye satellite and the mission will fail. However, the only time the game checks if Boris is alive is when the door to Natalya is opened; it is possible, if the level is played fast enough, to return to Boris and shoot him without failing the mission. *If the Golden Gun is equipped, Alec can be killed prior to his elevator doors closing with around three shots to center mass. It should be done from a distance as getting too close will trigger an arrogant escape. *Although it is not a multiplayer-playable level, its layout is quite suitable for multiplayer play. This level is now available on GoldenEye Forever. Videos Navigation Category:Levels Category:Locations